Realms of Love
by Dreamy Loner
Summary: [Current pairing: SnifflesxNutty] In a seemingly ordinary high school, a group of teenagers find themselves tangled up in endless love and angst. A series of stories featuring different pairings: Sniffles/Nutty, Flaky/Flippy/Fliqpy, Splendid/Lifty/Shifty, Splendid/Splendont, Cuddles/Giggles/Toothy, Handy/Petunia etc. May contain yaoi/shonen-ai. Alternate Universe. Anime version.
1. The Nerd and The Candy Boy (Part I)

***A/N* Oh no, I still haven't finished half of my ongoing series and yet I'm starting a new one (T.T) I'm just so pathetic and messed up. Anyway, I've been meaning to write something like this. Something revolving around high school friendship and romance :3 There will be a lot of pairings but I'll need to ship them one by one. You will find both hetero and yaoi here. LOL. In the first few chapters, the pairing being shipped is Sniffles x Nutty! Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer* I do not own the characters. They all belong to Mondo Media.**

***Remarks* All the main characters featured here are high school students. They are in human/anime form :P**

* * *

Nutty pranced along the corridor, wearing a particularly gleeful smile on his face, the only reason being he didn't have detention today. He had managed to hand in all his assignments on time and spent a school day without breaking any rules due to his sugar addiction. Considering he was a frequent attendant in remedial class, it was simply miraculous that he could leave school early just for once.

Yet, he didn't plan to go straight home. At least, he wasn't leaving without his best friend, Sniffles. The green-haired candy lover sauntered down the corridor, licking his favorite lollipop. Casually, he swung a turn and arrived outside an enormous, office room. He wondered if he should just barge in, but if he did so, he would definitely get scolded. Plus, he was certain Sniffles wouldn't want to get interrupted right in the middle of student council meeting. For Sniffles' sake, Nutty guessed he might wait outside patiently. It's not like he hated waiting. He always waited for Sniffles whenever possible, just to be able to walk home with him. Sometimes when he finished his detention and Sniffles still wasn't quite done with his work, Nutty would always stay behind. For some reason, he just enjoyed his company. Ever since the day they met, Nutty had been sticking around Sniffles like a gum, partly because he found this blue-haired nerd intriguing and because he was basically the only person who wasn't bothered by Nutty's insanity.

"Speaking of which, vice president, have you gathered the name list?" Splendid, the council's chairman of the year, asked. He was sitting cross-legged in a huge, grand chair right across his working table.

"Yes." Sniffles adjusted his glasses and handed him the list. "According to my investigation, there are at most five delinquents in our school and I suppose you already know who they are."

"I guess." Splendid scowled at the paper. Sitting on the other side of the room, Flaky and Flippy exchanged a grimace.

"Rubbish!" Everyone jumped as Splendid crumpled the paper and tossed it away. His face was burning red and they could as though see steam emitting from his head.

"Er…" Flaky looked curiously at Sniffles, shaking a bit in fear. Flippy went up to reassure her. Silence took over the room for a long moment before Splendid spoke up again.

"So, these guys never learn, huh? I guess they love getting punished over and over again." Splendid gritted his teeth angrily. If there was one thing that would infuriate him like that, it was probably Splendont's name appearing on the list.

"Um…do you mind explaining the current situation to us?" Flippy asked, eyeing Sniffles. Sniffles cocked his brows and nodded.

"Well, we have Shifty and Lifty, the kleptomaniac twins on our list again. According to my record, for the last one month, they have broken 20 students' lockers, stolen equipment from 3 laboratories, robbed school's canteen twice, pocket-lifted 5 teachers and insulted 3 professors, vandalized school's playground by spraying paint on the wall. Shifty has one record of swearing at Professor Lumpy and Lifty has a record of stomping on Principal Pop's feet."

"Wow…" Flaky exclaimed. "That's…oh my god, oh my god."

"Next, we have Splendont, the biggest bully in grade 11. It's written in my data that he has been engaging in more than 50 fights for the past two weeks, not to mention he has been hanging out with gangsters outside school as well. He brings unauthorized materials to school and harasses a female teacher, causing her to resign from her current job."

"Unauthorized materials?" Flippy mused.

"Pornography to be more precise."

"EEEK!" Flaky pulled a disgusted face and snuggled behind Flippy.

"I'm also suspecting Splendont is the one who has been secretly putting rats into Professor Lumpy's locker." Sniffles added.

"Yuck!" Flaky covered her mouth in shock. Splendid sighed.

"We still have two more to go." Sniffles said. "Next, oh…" The nerd exchanged a glance with Splendid and then looked at Flippy.

"Damn it." Flippy cursed, immediately knowing it was his twin brother, Fliqpy getting into trouble again.

"So, Flippy, your brother seems to have the worst records among all. To start off, he's been bringing restricted items to school, including knives, cutters, drugs, cigarettes and violent video games. He has taken part in 99 fights for the past two weeks and has sent 150 schoolmates to the infirmary. He's also involved in smuggling outside school. He has assaulted 25 female classmates and 30 male classmates in total, all through verbal attack and indecent touching."

Flippy's mouth gaped open upon hearing his brother's deeds. He felt like clenching his fists and punching the shit out of Fliqpy.

"And finally, we have Cuddles."

"Cuddles?" Flaky frowned. "It can't be. I mean…"

"Well, this one is a very minor one. He has been skipping school regularly and ditching lessons. Last week, he splashed water on Professor Lumpy's face in a Chemistry class. He has also been playing skateboard during lesson, playing pranks on his classmates in gym."

"That's all?"

"For now, that is."

"Okay." Splendid straightened his tie and declared. "We need to handle these delinquents before they ruin our school's reputation. We have to devise some deterrent and punishment. Any good ideas?"

No one responded, probably because everyone was still pretty much overwhelmed by Sniffles' data.

"Nope?"

"Um…Splendid." Flaky said nervously. "Do you think we should wait until the next meeting? Like...there're only four of us today…The other members are absent. Maybe we can think of something when they come back?"

"Flaky, it's okay. You don't have to deal with this matter." Splendid said. "But the situation is rather urgent. I don't think we can wait until next week. Flippy, do you mind having a word with your…er…brother? Give him a warning or something."

"He never listens." Flippy said. "But I'll try."

"Good. At the same time, Sniffles, I want you to approach Cuddles as his case is apparently less serious. I suppose you can handle that?"

"Yes, president."

"How…how about the other three?" Flaky inquired.

"I will confront the twins and…my bastard brother." Splendid said grimly.

"A-Are you sure you can…er…" Flippy widened his eyes. "Honestly, those three are really problematic."

"Don't worry about it." Splendid smiled confidently. "I can manage."

"W-What do I have to do…?" Flaky asked.

"There, our dear secretary, we won't be fetching you to face any of those delinquents." Splendid said. "You'll just have to stick to your usual role. Arrange our meeting and organize some council stuff, okay?"

"O-Okay." Flaky breathed a sigh of relief realizing she didn't have to do anything with those horrible boys.

"Sorry, president, but I think we're overrunning already." Sniffles reminded, taking a glimpse of his watch.

"Yes, you're right. That's all for today. Meeting dismissed." Splendid said. Everyone went to pack their documents and school bag, heading for the door.

When Sniffles opened the door, Nutty bumped onto him enthusiastically.

"N-Nutty?" Sniffles tried to push him off but to no avail.

Splendid coughed and then walked away with Flippy and Flaky.

"I've been waiting hours for ya!" Nutty pouted, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, but why exactly are you here? I thought you've left."

"I don't go home without ya." Nutty grinned.

Sniffles sighed. "Sure."

Lately, his intimacy with Nutty was starting to suffocate him. He was fine with him as a friend but it seemed that Nutty couldn't simply do anything on his own. He would follow Sniffles everywhere. Such dependence might have grown since they were kids but Sniffles was finding it more and more annoying, especially when he was so occupied with school work and council duties.

"Sniffles, do you wanna go to the new dessert café across the street with me?" Nutty asked, clinging to his arm.

"Er…I'm afraid I can't go. Right now, I have so much stuff to work on."

"Oh?" Nutty made a ducky mouth. "It's exactly the same phrase you said yesterday when I asked you to play with me after school…"

"Nutty, I'm busy, okay?" Sniffles said. "I need to make sure everything is complete before I can let myself go."

"I understand that." Nutty smiled merrily. "You're a Mr. Perfection. In that case, I'll just wait until you finish your work. And please, please, don't strain yourself."

Sniffles blushed as Nutty wrapped his arm around his shoulder. He hated it when Nutty was being…exceptionally nice to him, for as far as he knew, he never promised Nutty anything. He was amazed at times the sugar addict could be so considerate and thoughtful. It seemed that he only showed his understanding side towards Sniffles. Sniffles wondered why. He had grabbed every opportunity to decline his playful invitation because he wanted to concentrate on his studies, but Nutty just couldn't catch the hint. He always said he would wait.

"Look, Nutty, even after I finish my work, I might have to date Ant." Sniffles said.

Ant, short for_ 'Antalia'_, was Sniffles' recent girlfriend. It was his first relationship so he was being particularly cautious not to let Nutty ruin it, though it sounded rude to think of his best friend this way. Nutty was not so fond of Ant so as soon as he heard her name, his expression sank.

"Why…" Suddenly, Nutty ceased walking.

"W-What do you mean why?" Sniffles stopped and turned around.

"Sniffles, when's the last time we had fun together?"

"Huh?"

"It's…three months ago." Nutty said, jamming his hands into his pocket. "Since then, we never really got to hang out together. You always have an excuse. It's either work or…"

"Nutty, we're in senior high. I need to prioritize my exams. Otherwise, my parents are going to give me a hard time."

"Okay, exams and studies first, then student council, next Ant. What about me? Why? Why is she more important than me?"

Sniffles stared at the greenette, bewildered. He couldn't grasp the sense of what Nutty was talking about. What was he getting at? He never really complained like this to him. He thought Nutty would always understand his choice and decisions.

"Why are you being such a child out of blue?" Sniffles yelled. "I know we've been best friends since chilodhood but that doesn't give you a reason to interfere with everything I do. Can't you cut it off for a little while, Nutty? I'm tired. Really tired. If you really want to have fun so much, I'll check my schedule and answer you later, okay? Don't throw a tantrum here."

"I'm not throwing a tantrum! I'm just asking you the reason why. No matter how busy you were in the past, you could always spare time to hang out with me. But now, you never…"

"Because I'm dating!" Sniffles shouted. "I don't have as much time as I did before. Now, are you satisfied?"

"No." Nutty said.

"What?"

"You've changed, Sniffles…sort of…" Nutty pulled out the lollipop from his mouth and looked down at the ground. "Are you getting fed up with me?"

"What kind of questions is that? You'll always be my friend, okay?"

"T-There's somethin' you don't know." Nutty backed away a little, tugging his shirt anxiously. Sniffles had never seen him act so strange before. He had no idea what was going on in this candy-craver's head.

"I don't want us to be just friends." Nutty confessed, flushing. He stuck the lollipop back to his mouth and fiddled with his own fingers. For a long moment, Sniffles just stood there, blinking blankly at his best friend. Sure enough, they had been close for years but Nutty's words still hit him like a bomb. He felt himself on the verge of mind explosion. First, Nutty was stalking him endlessly. Then, he was sulking and grumbling about being ignored. Now, he was saying something he didn't want to be just his friend. Wait, hold on a second, it sounded a bit weird. What did he mean by that?

"Er…Nutty, what is it supposed to mean…"

"Never mind." Nutty replied coldly. He turned around and started to walk off.

"What? Wait." Sniffles gripped his wrist. "I won't know what's wrong if you don't explain it clearly. What the hell is going on with you?"

"Nutting!" Nutty snarled, shaking off Sniffles' hand.

"You're being unreasonable!"

"Yea, I am." Nutty cried.

"Whatever! I don't have time to mess around here."

With that, Sniffles trotted away in haste.

* * *

**Don't ask me how I came up with the name "Antalia" (Even I don't think I can pronounce it properly, haha) I only need the short form "Ant". Because Sniffles is the anteater in the cartoon. And yes, his girlfriend is an ant! xD OMG, I'm being so silly.**

**Anyway, review if you're reading this! :D**


	2. The Nerd and The Candy Boy (Part II)

***A/N* Yo, guys, chapter 2 is here xD I'm sorry if not many of you like this pairing. It's true that compared to other pairings, this one doesn't really stand out. But...it somehow reminds me of my high school days because in those times, it's always common to see a nerd hanging out with a playfree kid. Perhaps it's just my school that's different. Most nerds do not hang out together (I guess because they are too competitive? They feel more like rivals?). Their best friends are someone of completely opposite characters xD lol, even then, my best friend was in the other class and we got separated for 3 damn years. We were studying completely different subjects, cores and fields. She's shy, silly and yea, so submissive that I always have to stand up for her whenever some boys make her cry. Ugh, it just brings back so many memories writing school romance.**

**Again, back to the theory, opposites do attract. Meh, this one is going to be a fluffy, purely innocent one. Enjoy and review if you're reading this! :3**

* * *

Sniffles lay on his bed and yawned. He had finished everything he needed to do. He peeked at the clock. One thirty. It was already this late. He was relieved he could finally rest. He checked his phone, looking for any messages from Nutty.

No. Nothing.

Conversely, there was one from Ant.

_Meet me tomorrow at 7 am. I'll be waiting at the front gate. Night, love._

Sniffles sighed and put the phone away. It was no good at all. His head was flooded with thoughts of Nutty. What he had said to him earlier on was too rude and offensive. Something odd was going on with that crazy boy. Sniffles remembered the first time they met. Their fathers were colleagues at work so they also became acquaintances. Frankly speaking, Sniffles didn't have a good impression of Nutty in the first place. The second he saw Nutty, he knew he wasn't his type. They were polar opposites. Sniffles was intelligent, introverted and elegant. Nutty was, by all means, reckless and outspoken. He wasn't smart to begin with. With his sugar addiction, his personality could be worse. Whenever he went on a candy hunt, he would go berserk and jitter nonstop, causing great trouble and misery to others. People thought of him as some crazy weirdo. Sniffles, however, had actually accepted him as his friend. He couldn't quite remember if it was out of mere kindness or sympathy. He might look stern and sober on the outside but he was soft on the inside. He was easily moved by Nutty's speech even though he was talking nonsense. For some reason, he found him…fascinating. It could be said that Sniffles found Nutty appealing in the very beginning. The reason is very simple. Because of his rare sugar addiction, Sniffles wanted him to be his subject of observation. The nerdy boy was utterly obsessed with science and experiments. Ordinary things that didn't catch his eye would be filtered directly out of his sight. Eccentric, unique things were of more worth to study, as he reckoned. That's the basis of Sniffles' decision to befriend Nutty. He only wanted him to fulfill his own inquisitive mind, to be his subject of medical study. Indeed, he never revealed this truth to Nutty. Before he realized how mean it was to befriend someone just because he aroused his scientific interest, Sniffles had long become Nutty's best friend. The two were inseparable. Strange enough, they got along well. Thanks to Sniffles' genius brain, he even devised a formula to successfully control Nutty's sugar hysteria. He was the sole person who could treat Nutty without a problem. Nutty, as grateful as he was, began to cling to Sniffles earnestly. Besides eating candy, hanging out with Sniffles became his greatest pleasure.

Sniffles felt guilty all at once. He hardly yelled at Nutty. He didn't even know what he was thinking when he got mad at him. He just felt annoyed by Nutty's persistence. Obviously, he couldn't understand how difficult life was for someone like Sniffles. He had too much to worry about. The science festival was coming up soon and he was busy working on his latest invention as well. Other than school work, he had council work to do. Not to mention he was also dating at the same time. He thought Nutty could get over it but he simply pressed on, not knowing it was pressurizing Sniffles. It was challenging to strike a balance in everything so Sniffles would always prioritize the imperative affairs. Undoubtedly, Nutty wasn't contented with being left as the last item on Sniffles' list.

"Ugh, maybe I should apologize to him tomorrow." Sniffles thought. After all, Nutty was his best and only buddy. He couldn't afford to lose him no matter what. Whatever he was trying to express earlier today, he would let it go. He just wished they could go back to how they used to be. Buoyant and carefree. Although there was tons of work awaiting Sniffles to accomplish, he would spare a weekend or two with Nutty to make up for having unconsciously ignored him recently.

The next day, Sniffles met Ant at the school gate. She was a petite girl with raven hair reaching down to her hips. Everything on her was black. Black eyeliners. Black nails. Black dress. Black boots. Sniffles wasn't on a very good term with her at the start. They usually quarreled and at times, attempted to hurt one another. How they ended up dating each other was a mystery.

"Hi." Ant said.

"Good morning, Ant." Sniffles smiled.

"You look tired."

"Yea, got pretty much work to do last night."

"Again?"

"Yup. The science fair is coming up." Sniffles giggled. "So, what's it that you want from me this early in the morning?" He went up to circle his hands around her waist. To his surprise, she ducked.

"Sorry, Sniffles. I've been meaning to tell you this." Ant automatically looked away to avoid making eye contact with Sniffles. "Let's break up."

"Eh?" Sniffles staggered backwards, not sure if he had misheard anything.

"Say, we aren't very happy together, are we? We should just end it right here." Ant said bluntly.

"What?" Sniffles yelped, panicking. "No! Why? Everything is going fine."

"No, it's not fine at all. It's that you never notice." Ant said, shaking her head in dismay. "Do you know what my friends say? They don't even think I'm in a relationship. Tell me, how many times do we go out together in a week?"

"Ant, I'm sorry. I'll try to spend more time with you."

"No. You don't have to. Clearly, I'm not the first thing you want most in this world. I called you ten times yesterday but you were in the council meeting. When I sprained my ankle last week, you were doing a science project. When it came to our anniversary last Sunday, you forgot all about it because you got carried away in your experiment. When I said I wanted to go to somewhere special, you brought me to the library. Seriously, I can't stand it anymore. I thought dating a nerd like you is cute but…you're no fun at all."

Sniffles gasped, completely lost in words. He was taken aback by Ant's bold criticisms. Every single detail she described was beyond truth. He was indisputably a straightforward, boring guy who only knew to entertain someone with his knowledge and nothing more. He never knew how to please a girl properly. When he came to think of it, they had been dating for months now but he hadn't even got her a gift. They had never visited any memorable places. The only thing he would do with her was dinning, chattering and reading.

"You know what…I always thought finding someone to love is sweet and beautiful…I can't believe I can be so lonely even when I have a boyfriend…Sniffles, I understand your emphasis on your work but…we just don't happen to fit with each other's characters. You know I'm outgoing and all. I enjoy social functions. You never like any of those though. Also, you're always hanging around that creepy sugar addict. He detests me so much. I don't like him. When I told you to keep him away, you didn't. I guess, it's about time we…"

"No!" Sniffles pleaded, embracing her instantly. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you're feeling lonely. I'll change, okay? I will definitely change. I promise. I will spend much more time with you from now on. I won't work on my inventions that often. We won't go to the library again. We'll do something else. As for Nutty…we're best friends so I can't just abandon him. I swear he won't do anything bad to you. I will keep him away while we're dating. Okay? Please please. "

"Sniffles, it's not going to change anything. I don't want you to alter your personality just to keep me. You won't be happy. I won't be happy either. Perhaps we aren't even in love with each other. We've barely kissed twice since we got together." Ant sighed, shoving Sniffles away slightly. "I've lost interest in you, Sniffles. I won't change my mind now. It's better for the two of us to be…just friends."

Sniffles shivered at the last words… _"just friends"_…

So, Ant wanted them to be just friends? Nothing more?

"O-Okay…" Sniffles gave up.

"Sorry." Ant mumbled and ran off.

Sniffles didn't know how long he stood there like a statue until a hand reached out to poke him. He turned around reflexively, meeting a familiar, adorable face.

"Were you here all along?" Sniffles asked.

Nutty nodded.

"Great. So we broke up. Are you happy now?"

"No, Sniffles, I didn't mean to…"

"Ugh, get lost!" Sniffles rolled his eyes and scooted away.

* * *

Sniffles stretched his arms and groaned. He was surrounded by piles of papers. Quietly, he sat back in his chair and gazed down at his notebook. He still had ten complicated Maths calculations to go and it was already getting dark. The library would be closing in any minute. He bit his lips and grunted. His heart still hurt. He couldn't believe Ant had broken up with him. He had taken the relationship really seriously since it was his first time ever to have a girlfriend. Now, he was never going to have another one. Who would fall for someone like him?

Sniffles laughed to himself, his eyes brimming with tears. What was this feeling he had? Loneliness? Remorse? Grief? He seemed to have a mixture of all. He felt so awful that he wished he could just lie down and cry. Yet, he had work to do.

_Damn work. It never ends._

A creaking noise snapped him out of his thoughts. He perked up only to see Nutty's face again. Peculiarly, he wasn't feeling as pissed off as he had been in the morning. He knew Nutty meant no harm but with him witnessing the whole break-up scene, Sniffles felt ashamed. Nutty despised Ant so he was probably pretty happy right now.

"Can I sit next to ya?" Nutty asked politely, pointing to the empty seat beside Sniffles.

"Sure but the library allows no chewing gum." Sniffles said solemnly.

"It's okay. Vice president isn't gonna report me, right?" Nutty said jokingly.

"Maybe." Sniffles smirked. He felt somewhat relieved with Nutty's presence. At least, the candy lover always knew how to make him smile. "Why are you staying at school so late?"

"What do you think?" Nutty chuckled.

"Detention again, eh? Didn't I teach you how to do your homework already?" Sniffles said. "It's strange. Hey, how come you always have detention when I've taught you everything?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Nutty said, suddenly leaning forwards. Sniffles flinched with embarrassment as he locked eyes with him. Nutty's eyes were shimmering. He looked surprisingly sober.

"Er…yes?"

"Well, don't you get it? If I don't have detention, I usually can't wait that long."

"What? You're waiting for me?"

"Yup." Nutty said. "I wanna walk home with you and I know you always stay after school for a long time. I'll just wait until you finish your work."

"Really, you don't have to do that. I'm fine on my own."

"So, you hate me walking you home?"

"No, no, it's not what I mean!" Sniffles clarified immediately. "Nutty, you do have something you ought to do or you want to do, right? You don't have to waste your time waiting for me. You can just leave after class is dismissed."

"Sniffles, the only thing I wanna do is to spend time with ya."

"Huh?"

"If you can't alter your schedule, I'll try my best to fit in with your routine." Nutty grinned innocently. "I'll do anything just to be with ya."

Sniffles glanced at Nutty in astonishment. It actually sounded eerie…the way he wanted to spend time with him so much. Suddenly, Sniffles felt chills all over his spine. He knew Nutty was trying to convey something but Sniffles was too scared to learn the truth. He cringed a little. He felt utterly uncomfortable now. Nutty was always lingering about his side but since when had he grown so…desperate in hanging out with him? It just crept Sniffles out to some extent.

"Well…" Sniffles peeped at Nutty. He was pulling out another pack of gums from his pocket. "Hey, I said, eating is forbidden in the library."

"Okay." Obediently, Nutty put away his candy. Sniffles was surprised he actually obeyed him. He was the only one whom he would ever listen to.

"Nutty, am I boring?" Sniffles asked.

Nutty ogled Sniffles from head to toe and giggled. "Nope."

"How is it a 'no'? Ant said so."

"Sniffles, I don't think the same way as Ant does, okay?" Nutty said. "Her opinion isn't true to me. I don't like her anyway."

"Why do you hate her so much?" Sniffles asked curiously.

Nutty paused and pondered for several minutes.

"She's ugly."

"What?"

"Don't you think so?" Nutty said disdainfully. "Look at the way she dresses. All in black. Oh God, what in the world can someone dress in black? It ain't no funeral, meh~"

Sniffles laughed even though he knew it wasn't practically a joke. Considering their attires, Nutty and Ant were completely opposite. One fancied colorful stuff. The other one wore nothing but black.

"Is that all? Because of her strange sense of fashion?"

"Nah, she's stupid and mean, too." Nutty said. "It applies to anyone who decides to dump ya."

"Nutty, you think too highly of me." Sniffles sighed. "I'm boring, I know. It's actually my fault that our relationship is all messed up. I just can't please a girl."

"You are the best this way. That's why I like ya."

In a fleeting moment, awkward silence fell between the two. Sniffles dropped his jaws and gawked at his best friend. Nutty flushed immensely and recoiled back, clamping his hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe he had accidentally leaked out the truth. He had been close to doing so the day before but fortunately, he got away with it. This time, the utterance was much clearer. There was simply no turning back.

"N-Nutty…wh-what did you just say?" Sniffles asked, his hands trembling.

"I…I'm sorry." Nutty sobbed. "Please don't be angry with me. I won't say it again."

"No, say it again." Sniffles said. "I want to hear it."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"You are the best this way. That's why I like ya."

Sniffles gulped. So, he didn't hear it wrong. His heart was racing when Nutty said he liked him. Could it be possible that it was merely friends' love he was speaking of? Sniffles couldn't imagine any sort of love other than that.

"The thing is…" Nutty stammered apprehensively. "Like I was saying before…I didn't want us to be just friends…"

"Do you know what you're talking about?"

"Yea, I'm not joking." Nutty stuttered. "I'm…so sorry if I offended ya. I won't say something like this in the future."

"How long have you been…harboring feelings for me?"

"I guess…er…a year or so?" Nutty scratched the back of his neck with a faint smile. "I never thought of telling ya that but ever since you started going out with Ant…I've been feeling really envious. That's also the reason why I hate her. She keeps stealing you away from me."

Sniffles couldn't find the appropriate phrase to respond. He was appalled. He couldn't believe his best friend was confessing to him. Nutty had been keeping his mouth shut for almost a year. No wonder he always tried to seize every little opportunity to be with Sniffles.

_He loves him._

"I'm sorry if I've…made you angry. Please, please don't get mad at me…"

"I'm not mad at you." Sniffles took a deep breath and spun his pen. "I'm just…stunned."

"Okay."

"It's not like I've never thought of it before but…" Sniffles blushed. "Since we're both guys...we aren't supposed to…"

"That's not true!" Nutty clutched Sniffles' hand and pulled him close. Sniffles could almost feel his heart jump out. They had never been so physically intimate before. It's true that he had once fantasized himself with Nutty. Nonetheless, the fact of Nutty being a boy would always drag him back to reality. He would then remind himself it was just some silly fantasy, typical for boys hitting puberty. It was impossible for them to be together. They are…both males!

"N-Nutty, what…are you doing?"

"Can I kiss ya?"

"Wh-What?"

Before Sniffles could protest, Nutty pressed his lips against his. Sniffles shuddered at his touch. Nutty's lips tasted full of candy. It was queer but he couldn't find the nerve to break it off. He let Nutty fondle his face until they withdrew from the swift, sweet kiss.

"Thank you, Sniffles." Nutty smiled and stood up. "I won't ask for this again. Forget about what I said today. Haha."

"Wait." Sniffles tugged Nutty's sleeves as he was about to leave. "I'll think about it, Nutty. I really will."

"You mean…"

"Yes." Sniffles nodded. "I'll just have to finish this piece of work first. Are you gonna wait for me?"

"Yes! Of course!" Nutty clapped his hands joyously and sat down next to Sniffles again. If there was only a person who would be that patient to Sniffles, it had to be Nutty.

"Sh…don't make too much noise in the library." Sniffles shushed him.

"Yes, vice president." Nutty whispered, nestling his head on Sniffles' shoulder.


	3. The Nerd and The Candy Boy (Part III)

***A/N* Yes! Finally able to update xD Please tell me what you think about it :) This pairing is a rather special one and is supposed to be adorable! Read, Enjoy & Review :3**

* * *

_"__Sniffles! Come on, don't be shy. Here's your new friend!" _

_Sniffles' head slowly popped out from behind his mom's back. He peeked at the boy in front of him. The little fellow was seizing a candy stick, taking every single lick for granted. He had light green hair, short and messy. Sniffles frowned as he noticed the candy-shaped hair clips stuck on the boy's bangs. Two remarkable yellow streaks of hair hung down on each side of his head. The boy waved at Sniffles with an endearing smile. Automatically, Sniffles grinned back, finally stepping out with full confidence. He was holding a stack of notes, all with closely packed scribbled writings on them. Some even had diagrams. _

_The woman left the two kids to get to know each other. Sniffles reluctantly sat next to the eccentric boy. He was still concentrating on his candy._

_"__Hi." Sniffles cooed. The boy turned around and ogled him. "Hi, I'm Nutty."_

_"__I'm Sniffles." The scientist wannabe held out his hand._

_"__What're ya doing?" Nutty asked curiously._

_"__Er…I just…want to shake your hands." Sniffles answered, feeling rather awkward. He didn't realize Nutty had no idea what hand-shaking means._

_"__Why?"_

_"__Ugh, you see, when two people meet, they usually shake hands." Sniffles explained. "Adults do."_

_"__But we're children!" Nutty giggled naively, further embarrassing Sniffles. He scratched the back his neck uneasily and sighed. He was about to withdraw his hand when Nutty suddenly took and shook it. "But if you really wanna do it, I'll shake your hand."_

_Sniffles blinked at Nutty with a drop of sweat on his forehead. He had yet never seen a boy so odd, so bizarre._

* * *

Sniffles opened his eyes slowly, staring straight at his own handwritings. He sat upright and stretched his arms. It's always relieving to take a nap in a muggy afternoon. He picked up his pen and started writing on his science report. A soft snore caught his attention. He took a glimpse of the boy next to him. His eyes were shut peacefully and he was drooling. With every breath he took, he blurted out a soft, cute snore. In his clenched hands were his favorite sweets. He was clutching them tightly as if someone might steal them away from him while he was unconscious. Sniffles couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable Nutty was. His childish expression when he was asleep always made Sniffles cackle. Smoothly, he reached out his hand to stroke his beautiful green hair. The sleeping boy twitched a little and opened his eyes.

"Er…Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Sniffles apologized immediately. Nutty sat up and yawned, rubbing his half-opened eyes.

"It's okay, Sniffles." Nutty said. "I was having a really wonderful dream…"

"Oh? Really? I suppose it's about your candyland again, huh?" Sniffles teased.

"Close to it." Nutty giggled. "I was surrounded by mountains of jelly beans. Can you believe that? There're mountains of them! Eek, but the next thing I knew, I was buried by the candy. I was swimming in chocolate milkshake. I was bathing in mango pudding. And…Sniffles, you were there too. I saw you fall out of my donut ship."

"What?" Sniffles exclaimed. "How?"

"Because you tripped." Nutty tittered.

"Meh, so I fell into the sea?"

"Nope." Nutty shook his head. "You fell into strawberry moose."

Sniffles laughed, ruffling Nutty's hair. The sugar addict blushed upon his touch. He was glad he had made Sniffles laugh. These days, he hardly laughed truthfully. He was, indeed, still feeling melancholy over his broken relationship with Ant. Then, there was this endless work that he had to deal with. If only Nutty had been born with an intelligent brain, he would have helped Sniffles out. He really didn't want to see his friend lacking sleep everyday and coming to school with large dark circles around his azure, charming eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't help you much with these things." Nutty said sheepishly, twiddling his own fingers.

"Why would you say that?" Sniffles smiled. "You're always staying behind after school and keeping me company. I'm happy that you're here."

"R-Really?" Nutty's face turned aflame at once, his heart beating like a drum. He gazed at the gorgeous four-eyed boy, his desires burning within him.

"Yup." Sniffles nodded and turned his chair to face Nutty. He strayed so close that Nutty began to feel startled.

"So…how much left?" Nutty asked, eyeing Sniffles' notebook.

"Well, almost finished." Sniffles informed, averting his eyes back to his worksheets.

"Okay." Nutty smiled, laying his head back onto the table. He kept his eyes fixated on Sniffles' face. It was already blissful enough to observe him as he worked. He looked so…attractive and sweet.

* * *

_"__What are those things you are carrying?" Nutty inquired, pointing to Sniffles' sketch book._

_"__Oh, these…um…"_

_"__Let me see." Without a warning, Nutty snatched Sniffles' sketch book and flipped it open. _

_"__Wow…" The candy-craver exclaimed. His eyes roamed over the neatly drawn figures on the paper. Each diagram was illustrated with numerous details and notes._

_"__Er…can I have it back, please?" Sniffles asked, wanting to retrieve his sketch book as quickly as possible. He knew what Nutty might say after reading his proposed inventions. Everyone who had ever read through his sketch book would say the same thing to him. They told him his ideas were crazy, probably beyond any notion reality permitted. They were simply impossible, irrational, illogical. Sniffles had got so accustomed to people's negation that he would only keep his thoughts to himself. He couldn't care less when people addressed him as a weird nerd. He knew somehow his ideas would always work, despite multitudinous failed attempts._

_"__Did you draw these?" Nutty asked, gawking at Sniffles with sheer admiration. Yet, the blue-haired boy didn't notice that. He simply grabbed his book back rudely._

_"__Yea."_

_"__Cool." Nutty clapped his hands while munching his chocolate bars. "They're awesome."_

_Sniffles froze. He couldn't believe his ears. Did Nutty just compliment on his ideas?_

_"__Really?"_

_"__Yup." Nutty asserted. "They're amazing."_

_"__How?" Sniffles' brows furrowed, puzzled. "Whoever reads these think they are silly."_

_"__What?" Nutty widened his eyes in disbelief. "No! They aren't silly. I think they are beyond humans' reach."_

_"__Exactly." Sniffles murmured. "That's why they think I'm crazy."_

_"__But that's what makes them special!" Nutty argued. "If you don't try them, you never know if they really work. Plus, I always think time machine is possible and I believe in memory tracker. Oh, can I ask you for a favor?"_

_"__Huh?"_

_"__If you do start making your inventions," Nutty smiled brightly. "Please, please, do create a pay-free snack machine for me, okay? I want sweets. Yay."_

_"__So, you do think I can really invent all this stuff?"_

_"__Yea, why not? You're a genius!"_

_Taken aback by surprise, Sniffles could only glance at Nutty silently. He was the first and the only person who actually believed in Sniffles' outrageous ideas. Not only did he believe in Sniffles' capability, he also revealed his interest and support. For a moment, Sniffles' heart melted. His frustration soon drained away. In replacement, there was this newly initiated enthusiasm and motivation to strive for the best._

* * *

Nutty dozed off again. He couldn't believe he let himself drift off while watching Sniffles work. He had a few more flashbacks, all concerning this particular boy who had changed his life.

_Sniffles knelt down before Nutty, who was crouching and crying uncontrollably. Gently, Sniffles patted on his head and reassured him. The candy boy sobbed even louder._

_"Nutty, what's happened?" Sniffles asked worriedly. He wondered what could have happened to sadden such a lovable boy._

_"Sn-Sniffles?" Nutty sniffed, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Am I a weirdo?"_

_"W-What?"_

_"Am I a…w-weirdo?" Nutty repeated, his voice trembling._

_"Why would you ask that?"_

_"Just tell me. Am I one?" Nutty urged, clasping both of Sniffles' shoulders._

_"No!" Sniffles yelped almost instantly. "You're not a weirdo! You're my friend. My best friend. Whoever said that?"_

_When he heard Sniffles say 'no', Nutty wailed. Thunderstruck, Sniffles didn't know what to do. He hugged the boy tightly, letting his tears drench his hair._

_"T-They say I'm a weirdo…because I never stop eating sweets." Nutty whimpered, clinging to Sniffles. "They say I'm disgusting and that I should die. Sniffles, should I die?"_

_"NO!" Sniffles howled. "Ignore them, Nutty! IGNORE THOSE IDIOTS! You are no weirdo to me. You are not disgusting."_

_"I…am not?" Nutty stuttered, wrapping his arms around Sniffles' neck._

_"No, you're not." Sniffles assured, balling his hands into fists. "Now tell me, Nutty, who said that to you? I'm gonna beat him up."_

_Nutty didn't respond. He stopped weeping and quieted down at once. He nestled his head against Sniffles, feeling exceptionally soothed._

_"Nutty, if that jerk says anything like this to you again, I'm gonna shoot him with my newly invented powder gun. I'll smash him so badly that he won't even recognize his own face."_

_Nutty snickered softly and replied. "Okay."_

* * *

"Nutty, wake up." A familiar voice echoed around Nutty's ears. Sniffles was shaking him repeatedly, trying to wake him.

"Ummm…." Nutty babbled some words and got up.

"I'm done." Sniffles grinned. "We can go now. Do you wanna eat something before we head home?"

"Eh?" Nutty, still vaguely conscious, could hardly catch Sniffles' utterance.

"Nutty? Are you awake?" Sniffles shook his friend's shoulders. The boy nodded, nictitating at Sniffles.

"Good. You're such a heavy sleeper." Sniffles taunted. "I doubt if an earthquake can wake you."

"Hey…I was just…exhausted." Nutty grunted. He didn't know his words would actually invoke something from Sniffles. They stabbed him with guilt.

"Huh?" Nutty tilt his head timidly as Sniffles leaned in and embraced him. The boy was so shocked that he thought he was still dreaming. Seriously? Sniffles was cuddling him? Was he really awake?

"I'm sorry, Nutty." Sniffles purred. "You always have to wait for me. You must be tired." There was a slur in Sniffles' voice. He buried his face in Nutty's shoulder so that no one could spot him whining. He felt so…miserable. For some reason, he felt that he owed Nutty a lot. Ever since he was a kid, Nutty had been tagging along with him wherever he went. When there was a problem, he was always there for him. Yet, Sniffles had never shown enough gratitude to his beloved buddy. He had always taken Nutty's kindness for advantages, regarding his selfless devotion as nothing extraordinary. In fact, everything Nutty did was never compulsory. He could have abandoned him like everyone else. A nerd like him could hardly grasp other people's feelings. That's why Ant dumped him. He could never get to someone's heart. His life was only filled with his reckless, mechanical ideas. Love, he wondered, what does it mean by love?

"Sniffles, are you…crying?" Nutty asked, trying to get a view of Sniffles' face but he refused to let him. Sniffles leaned against him, quivering as he cried.

"Sniffles, if it's about Ant…maybe we can sort this out." Nutty smiled. "Do you want a piece of candy? It might cheer you up. Or do you want me to find you a girlfriend? I can try to ask Petunia or Flaky or Giggles if they are…"

"No!" Sniffles said firmly, shaking his head. "I don't need a girlfriend. I'm not getting into a relationship again! Stupid, crappy relationship…"

"Oh…" Nutty trailed off. Sniffles tightened his grip around him, causing him to flush.

"S-Sniffles?" Nutty whispered. "W-Why are you…"

"Nutty, can you say it again?" Sniffles asked. "What you said to me earlier."

"Huh?" Nutty's mouth gaped open but no speech came out. He wondered if Sniffles was losing his mind.

"About your feelings towards me." Sniffles clarified. "I want to hear them again."

Nutty stared ahead blankly, his heart racing at incredible speed. He flinched from Sniffles' touch. He was puffing right next to his ears. Nutty laughed.

"W-What's wrong?" Sniffles looked at Nutty in awe.

"Nutting." Nutty said. "You're tickling me."

"Oh, oops, sorry." Sniffles strayed away from Nutty, keeping a distance between them. Yet, Nutty wanted to retain the previous intimacy. He grabbed Sniffles' wrists and pulled him close to his side. This time, it was Sniffles' turn to blush. They gazed straight into each other's orbs.

"Sniffles, I'm going to say it again." Nutty took a deep breath and said. "I like you. No, more precisely, I love you. Not the usual kind of love, I guess…It's like how I fall in love with candy…only…more than that. I want to be with you every minute of my life. Hanging out with you is fun and…you're the only one who understands me. So, I will always stay beside you."

Sniffles began to tear up. It was totally not his style to feel emotional. He always tried his best to stay nonchalant. People always accused him of being apathetic. However, staring at Nutty's genuine expression, somewhere, deeply hidden in his heart, something was being untangled bit by bit. He felt comforted, charmed…and loved. He knew this feeling had been lingering about his heart for quite a while. But he had never got over it. He thought it was impossible for two guys to be in love with each other. Nonetheless, how could he dismiss such possibility so quickly? There are always impossible things waiting to be made possible. Nutty was the one who taught him that. He had always believed in everything that came up in Sniffles' mind. Why wouldn't Sniffles believe a bit more in himself then? He could always give it a shot. Nutty was far better than Ant to be sure. He is a boy, so what? There was always a chance to fix things.

"Thank you, Nutty." Sniffles smiled, taking Nutty back into his arms. "I love you, too."

"R-Really?" Nutty almost hopped up in ecstasy. Sniffles had never seen Nutty so elated before.

"Y-Yes." Sniffles nodded shyly. "So…will you go out with me, Nutty?"

"YES! YES!" Nutty cried in glee, hugging Sniffles so tightly that he almost suffocated him. "I WILL!"

"EEK, Nutty, you're strangling me."

"Oops, sorry!" Nutty pulled away from Sniffles and blushed.

"It's okay. I love my murderer." Sniffles snickered, planting a small kiss on Nutty's lips.

Together, they walked out of the library with their hands intertwined.


	4. The Nerd and The Candy Boy (Part IV)

Nutty squeezed through the crowd, stumbling in every step. One could readily notice his oversized green sneakers which kept preventing him from advancing. Still, the young fellow trotted as fast as he could, heading towards the direction of a colossal white building.

"Ouch!"

Bumping into someone forcibly, the greenette collapsed with a squeak. He fell on his bottom. Immediately, searing pain spread all over his thighs and legs.

"Ah! I'm terribly sorry." A hoarse voice apologized. The person whom Nutty had collided with offered his hand and hauled the boy up. "Are you alright?"

After a few seconds of regaining his senses, Nutty perked up at the Council President and smiled.

"Hiya, Splendid." He grinned from ear to ear, completely forgetting about his pain. "Good day, isn't it?"

"Hello, Nutty." Splendid greeted, a bit taken aback by Nutty's incredible cheerfulness. "Heading to the Science Fair, eh?"

"Oh! I almost forget! I'm running late! Eek!" Nutty yelped and soon resumed his running. "Catch ya later, President!"

"Good luck to your friend." Splendid smirked and whispered. "Your _boy-friend_."

Nutty hopped onto the escalator and checked his watch. There were only ten minutes left until they announced the results. He had literally missed the entire session of the competition. When he found himself arriving two hours later than expected, he basically had to pinch and scold himself. He could never forgive himself for being such a sluggish heavy sleeper. He loathed it when he overslept, especially on a significant occasion like this. The fair meant a lot to Sniffles and he knew how much the nerd wanted him to be there while he showcased his intelligent one-in-a-million invention. Sniffles had always claimed how he performed better with Nutty's presence. If he lost in the contest this time, Nutty was definitely going to hate himself for the rest of his life.

"Nutty!" Sniffles called out, waving fervently at his young lover.

Nutty hurtled towards the blue-haired scientist, puffing with tears. "S-Sniffles…I…I'm so…so sorry!"

The candy boy wailed, placing his hands on Sniffles' shoulders to maintain his own balance. "I…I planned to wake up at seven as you told me the fair started at eight. But…But I was so tired that I slept in…It was eight thirty when I woke up and I…I didn't think of anything before leaving my home…And I forgot my wallet…I wanted to go back in but I found myself without keys as well! I tried to climb in through the window but it was locked…I climbed onto the roof but I fell…I gave up and tried to bargain with the bus driver, hoping he would let me get on the bus without paying fees but he said I was lying and threatened to call the cops when I refused to get off. I went to borrow Toothy's bicycle but I crashed into a tree when I went downhill. I broke his bike into half. I borrowed some changes from Flaky and took the train but it stopped because of some railway maintenance problem. I had to walk again but I ran in the wrong way. I got lost somewhere in Happy Street…I wanted to google map my location but I also forgot to bring my phone! I asked someone and that fool gave me the wrong direction. I ended up in the south. I had to run along the bus route to get here and then I bumped into Splendid and…and now I'm here…I'm so sorry…I…"

Nutty wheezed heavily, apparently out of breath. Despite his horrible and grueling morning experience, he still feared that Sniffles would be mad at him for showing up late. He shed more tears and babbled. "I tried, Sniffles…I really tried…So don't ya be angry with me. I'm-"

The greenette's sobs were stifled as Sniffles cuddled him tightly.

"Ay, who do you think I am, Nutty? I'm not that narrow-minded. I can never be angry with you just for that." Sniffles cooed, trying to reassure the emotional boy. "So, don't cry."

"O-Okay…" Nutty sniveled, hugging Sniffles back. "D-Did everything go well?"

"Yes, can't be more brilliant." Sniffles withdrew from Nutty and exclaimed. "You saw how it worked yesterday! It went even better today!"

"Really?" Nutty grinned, feeling ecstatic about Sniffles' success. His eyes automatically flickered to his boyfriend's invention which was now on the stage for display. It was a robot which resembled Nutty vastly. It possessed the very same appearance, height, voice and almost everything except for the fact that it was merely an artificial intelligence. It had most of Nutty's traits but it didn't seem to crave for candy as greedily as the greenette. On top of all, this robot was an outstanding domestic helper. Chores though were something Nutty would never bother with.

"Yes! All thanks to you." Sniffles said. He couldn't describe how grateful he was. Nutty had been there supporting him all throughout the experimental process. In spite of all the dreadful failed trials, the naïve candy lover had never once lost faith in Sniffles' competence. Even when Sniffles became severely dubious of his own ridiculous ideas and was on the verge of giving up everything because none of his inventions turned out right from the start, Nutty would, however, always guide him back on track. The greenette might not have any wisdom but he surely had an overtly optimistic, sweet heart. His immense encouragement and unconditional love was what had been motivating the scientist wannabe until now. He would carry on just to live up to Nutty's expectations and to bring that particularly charming smile to the boy's gorgeous face.

"Sniffles, can I ask ya a question?" Nutty mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Why did you create a robot that looks…like me?"

"Because you're special." Sniffles cackled.

"Aren't I alone enough for ya?" Nutty pouted. "That machine doesn't even like candy! It's neat and tidy and it's never as clumsy as me and it sings and dances and talks and flies and swims and dives and even does chores! Say, is it a perfect version of me? Do ya like it more than me?"

Sniffles laughed, amazed by Nutty's ingenuousness.

"Nutty, tell me you aren't actually jealous of a…non-living thing?"

"I am." Nutty snorted. "If you start giving it more attention than me."

"I made it almost identical to you because your face kept popping into my mind when I made it. I've always wanted to make a robot that can do everything so it's pretty much perfect in all sense. I didn't make it like candy as much as you do because…woah, do you seriously want someone to eat all your candy?"

"Ah! NO!"

"Exactly. You're the only one who can love candy like there's no tomorrow. Nobody can take your place as a scary candy-craver."

"Did ya just say I'm scary?"

"Hell yea, sometimes, I even think you love candy more than your life and mine combined." Sniffles pinpointed. "If anyone has to be jealous, it ought to be me."

"That's…not true! I treasure ya more than my…my candy….I guess?" Nutty stuttered, blushing.

"Oh? And if your candy bar and I fall into the river at the same time, which one will you retrieve first?" Sniffles questioned suspiciously.

"My candy bar."

"See what I mean?" Sniffles said, smacking Nutty upside the head.

"That's because you can swim!" Nutty argued, pinching his boyfriend's arm.

"That's an excuse." Sniffles chortled. "You selfish meanie."

"I ain't a selfish meanie!" Nutty jittered, agitated. "I'll cut down on sugar if ya want me to!"

"Haha, I'm just kidding." Sniffles said, nuzzling the greenette's neck. "You're cute when you get irritated."

Nutty flushed and cringed timidly. His heart was ramping fast, banging fiercely against his chest. Nervously, he slipped one hand into his pocket and pulled out a lollipop. He started licking the delicious snack to divert his attention from the embarrassment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming today." A monotonous voice spoke through a microphone. Everyone turned to stare at the lavender-outfitted man on stage. They had no idea why Mole was holding a piece of speech paper when he couldn't possibly read anything because he was blind. "We are so glad that the number of participants in the fair this year has been doubled compared to last year's. And we are absolutely impressed by everyone's devotion and creativity. Here, may I announce to you all, after a long discussion, the judges have finally come to a conclusion as whom the three talented winners of this year's competition should be."

The audience quieted down at once, waiting curiously for the ultimate results.

"The second prize goes to-" Mole paused for a while and looked up from his paper, seemingly to have forgotten the name he was supposed to call. "Ah… Yes! It's Truffles from class 12B."

Everyone clapped their hands as Truffles pranced towards the stage.

"The first prize goes to Handy from class 11C." Mole said.

Everyone gasped and gazed at the amputee, all wondering how he managed with his invention without any hands.

"And here comes the most exciting part." Mole said, though his look remained nonchalant. "The champion of this year's Science Fair is…well, shouldn't surprise you much. It's Sniffles from class 11A again!"

Everyone applauded, bringing a smile ever so big to both Sniffles' and Nutty's faces.

"Sniffles, you made it!" Nuty scampered elatedly. "I'm so proud of ya!"

"Thanks, Nutty." Sniffles giggled and rushed onto the stage.

"So, Sniffles, you've invented this fabulous robot that is capable of achieving over a thousand tasks." Mole proclaimed. "And you've got all our judges utterly surprised and fascinated. Can you share with us your reason or inspiration for creating this multi-tasking artificial intelligence and share with us your feelings of winning the contest?"

"Sure." Sniffles nodded joyously and received the microphone from Mole. He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. His eyes scanned over the audience, eventually spotting the face he loved most in the world. "Hi, everyone, it's my absolute honor and pleasure to be able to partake in today's fair. I'm happy to be here sharing with you a little bit of my story. I'm not going to lie. This project has taken me 1,057 hours to complete. I've always loved science since I was a child. You can say I'm crazy but I do spend 20 hours on experiments every day. My primary goal isn't to win anything but to simply make humans' life much better. I've made 509,778,901 attempts and experienced 9, 803,094 times of failures. When I was small, my parents thought there was something wrong with my brain because I kept coming up with outrageous ideas. My teachers thought I was mentally handicapped because I kept blowing up the school laboratory. And my classmates, they all laughed at me and thought I should probably go to an asylum. Ask me why I'm still holding on until today. It's always challenging to submit to the norms and to act ordinary when so many burning thoughts are waiting to burst out of my head. I can't stop even though people specifically ask me to. They tell me off. They say I'm insane. They regard me as Frankenstein's son. I'm sad when they ridicule me just because I'm a nerd in love with science and mathematics. There have been 19, 879 times when I decided to give up but I didn't. And it's all because of one person. This guy has been my best friend since I was six. I met him and I thought he was the weirdest boy I could ever encounter on this planet. When no one really gave a damn to what I did, this guy told me I had the best ideas ever on earth. He trusted me, helped me and stayed with me. He has died in 5, 789 explosions and 4, 823 chemical poisoning with me and yet he's never complained once. No one has ever thought of me that highly as he does. And that's when I made up my mind to do everything for him. Every piece of my work is now dedicated for this person only. And as you can see, this robot looks a great deal like him. Why? Because I love him. He's the reason why I'm here today. I win because of him and for him only. And I hope sincerely he's sharing this happiness with me. He deserves much more. He's my ultimate and sole fan. My clairvoyant. And my boyfriend. Thank you, Nutty."

Sniffles handed the microphone back to Mole. He could feel hundreds pairs of bewildered eyes fel on him. Everyone carried a dumbfounded expression as they tried hard to register ever single word that poured out bluntly of Sniffles' mouth. The bluenette's candid love declaration had rendered everyone speechless yet captivated. Only after a minute later, the frozen silence was broken off by a blaring clapping noise. Soon, the entire hall was overflowed by cheers and whistles. Sniffles lumbered downstairs and approached his mate. Nutty, still seizing his lollipop, blinked at Sniffles in awe. His joy was evidenced by the tears flooding his eyes.

"I…I thought ya don't want people to know about our relationship…" Nutty murmured.

"Don't be silly. I was only waiting for the right opportunity to SAY-IT-OUT-LOUD." Sniffles chuckled, grabbing Nutty's smaller hand. "Thought that's what you want. To let everyone know that I love you."

"You…are making me sound like a demanding person!" Nutty said, bouncing up and down like a flustered kid.

"Haha, aren't you?" Sniffles said, leading his lover out of the boisterous place.

"I ain't! So, you knew you would win all along?!"

"Maybe." Sniffles smiled. "You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you believed I would win." Sniffles replied. "All I need to do is believe you."

* * *

"Done?" Sniffles purred, eyeing the empty lollipop stick in Nutty's hands.

"Hmm…" Nutty nodded, giving his finger one last lick.

"It's taken you 2 minutes and 50 seconds to finish that lollipop." Sniffles reported, checking his timer. "That's even longer than last time."

"Shut up!" Nutty yapped. "You're just impatient!"

"Oh yes. I'm very impatient." Sniffles tittered, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. Nutty wrapped his arms around Sniffles and pulled him closer.

"Erm…" Sniffles broke the kiss and panted. "Ugh, too sweet for me. I'll get diabetes."

"You're very rude, Sniffles!" Nutty wept.

"Just saying, it isn't healthy for you either." Sniffles whispered.

"But I love candy…" Nutty said. "I want more."

"I'll have to fix that for you then." Sniffles said. "You do need something else to occupy your mind."

"What?"

Sniffles left the question unanswered and bent over, his teeth grazing along Nutty's neck. The greenette blurted out a soft moan as the other male nibbled his ear.

"S-Sniffles…what're ya doing?" Nutty stammered. "I…need to go to the kitchen to get more can-"

Sniffles crushed his lips against Nutty's, shushing him just in time. He glided his tongue into the other's mouth, earning another sheepish moan. His tongue swiveled inside Nutty's hot cavern, completely blocking any speech. The greenette jolted a little but soon gave in to the irresistible pleasure. Sniffles rolled up Nutty's shirt keenly, his palms brushing slightly across his torso. Nutty flinched from his mate and gasped for air. "S-Stop…I want to eat candy right now."

"No." Sniffles declined his request harshly. "You aren't eating another piece until we finish here."

"But…"

"I thought you love me more than your candy."

"I do but…"

"I thought you would always listen to me."

"I would."

"Then, hush." Sniffles hummed, sticking out his tongue to Nutty's fine, white skin. The greenette flopped back on the couch passively and let his lover explore his bare chest, his tongue twirling around his belly and his hands creeping into his pants.

"Ah…" Nutty groaned as Sniffles gripped his crotch. He tugged down Nutty's pants and boxers. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by the greenette swiftly.

"No, stop…You shouldn't do that." Nutty said and sat upright, his hands shoving Sniffles away.

"Huh?"

"Let me." Pressing Sniffles down on the crouch, Nutty proceeded to unbuckle his belt and unzip his fly. The nerd was still caught in confusion when Nutty took his flesh into his mouth, bopping his head up and down.

"Nutty…" This time, it was Sniffles' turn to moan. He started huffing when Nutty increased his speed, skillfully taking in his whole length. The bluenette was brought to heaven as Nutty's tongue licked around his tip aggressively as if he was now savoring his favorite lollipop. The warmth and wetness of Nutty's mouth invoked an awfully powerful arousal from the scientist. Completely losing it, Sniffles came without any warning, spraying his spunk all over Nutty's face. The greenette frowned but didn't wipe off the discharges. Some dribbled down his chin as he looked back up at Sniffles, his eyes glimmering with contentment.

"Nutty…I-" Sniffles trailed off when Nutty pinned him down again.

"Did I make ya feel good?" He asked.

"Yes…you did." Sniffles flushed, feeling Nutty's rod crash onto his.

"You didn't let me eat candy. You're going to pay for it." Nutty snickered.

"W-What…" At once, Sniffles' lips were glued to Nutty's. They were still indulging in their passionate kiss when the candy addict suddenly groped his boyfriend's thighs and positioned himself at his entrance. Without a word, he thrust into him recklessly, causing the nerd to arch his back and hiss in pain.

"S-Sorry…" Nutty apologized, stroking Sniffles' navy-blue hair.

"It's…okay…" Sniffles bit his lips. "G-Go on."

Nutty nodded and continued with the rams. The agonizing, discouraging grunts soon transformed into lustful moans as the bluenette yearned for more. The candy lover had a difficult time satisfying his mate's needs, considering he had never done such thing before. His clumsiness and ignorance brought much awkwardness to their first time but either of them minded because they were both plunged to a wondrous sensation they had never experienced before. Sniffles tensed up when his boyfriend struck his sensitive spot repeatedly, eliciting so many unabashed groans from the modest male. As for the greenette, all he could feel was this gratifying pressure that circulated around his excited area. His mate's lewd cries gave a spark to his wild fetish and he almost found himself pounding uncontrollably and hyperactively into the delicate bluenette who was still struggling hard to adjust to his partner's size.

"Ah…Nut…Nutty…" Sniffles' broken whines echoed loudly across the room when Nutty flipped him over and bumped into him in an alternate position. So much pleasure was bubbling up inside the male that all he could do was itch for more. His consciousness was completely wiped out by the haze. Nutty had granted him the most blissful feeling he could ever find. It was something he could never obtain from any one of his experiments. Such overwhelming fulfillment of desires was a brand new thing to the scientist.

"Sniffles…I…"

An instantaneous sense of hotness filled Sniffles as he climaxed alongside his mate. They collapsed next to each other shuddering with ragged breaths.

"You didn't finish your sentence here." Sniffles said, feeling numbness all over his body.

"I love you." Nutty said. "So much. But…can I have my candy now?"

"Yes, you can." Sniffles laughed and kissed Nutty. "I love you, too."


End file.
